Pyohato
Pyohato (ぴょ鳩) also known as Pyo (ぴょ) on social media, is an English/Japanese speaking artist and creator. He is currently working on a number of personal hobby projects that include games and animations in his spare time using characters he designs and draws himself, and has amassed a small following online. "I love Eris." - Pyo multiple times on his Twitter About Pyo has stated to be a young hobbyist artist going under the pseudonym of Pyohato. He was formerly known as Pyokeke in 2015, though doesn't seem to use this handle anymore following an incident of drama on Tumblr. He is often portrayed as a Hoodpecker, seemingly the crying one, in icons or illustrations. Though sometimes the Pengi or Hatohane may be used instead. He has also sometimes drawn himself to be a human with glasses and fluffy hair in a ponytail, the ponytail seeming to be wing shaped. He's stated he is a pigeon. He has stated to be bisexual, mixed-raced, and living in the UK. He can speak Japanese and English. He has also stated multiple times he is not good at coding, but seems to know HTML as he coded his FC2 website from scratch (without template). He is also looking to use the engines Game Maker Studio 2, RPG Maker 2003 and Danmakufu for some of his projects. It is unclear what extent his abilities go to. Website Main article: Nebulamancers.web.fc2.com Pyo's website, nebulamancers.web.fc2.com is hosted using the Japanese web domain service FC2. It seems this site opened on 11th November 2015 after moving from an old unspecified URL. The website is the main place where Pyo uploads his illustrations and information regarding his works. It is named after his doujin circle Nebulamancers (ネビュラマンサーズ). Like Team Shanghai Alice, this doujin circle seems to only have one member. It is likely that Pyo will release his projects under this circle name. Projects Main article: Projects Pyo seems to be working on a multitude of personal hobby projects. Though these seem to be broken up into two categories: the Celestials Project and the Myouyo Project. Not much is known about these so far aside from the genre, what characters appear in them and what the titles of each series are. The two in particular which seem most prominent are: Solar Emissary 太陽系に願いを ～ Solar Emissary (Wish upon a solar system ～ Solar Emissary) is the main project Pyo seems to be working on. It focuses on an alien race known as Celestials, entities who are born from the souls of planets and other astronomical bodies. This is the main series of the Celestial Project and has been in concept since 2015. Originally slated to be a game developed in RPG Maker VX Ace, as of 2018 development has shifted to Game Maker Studio 2, with aims to possibly port the game onto the Nintendo Switch. It is unclear how far along the development of project is so far, but Pyo said to be working on it little-by-little during his spare time as a hobby. He has stated the game is an "RPG action adventure". The main protagonist is Natsuki. Myouyo Project 妙夜 Project (Myouyo Project) is a bullet hell series of game in development. It is the main series of the Myouyo Project. It seems to focus on monsters living in a place named Memento Forest. The game titles are: # 妙夜飴慶祝 ~ Nightmare Feast # 妙夜冥幽魂 ~ Graveyard Wonderland # 妙夜腐糖国 ~ Sugar Swing Carnival # 妙夜春路園 ~ Romantic Plague of Monsters # 妙夜紫疫囚 ~ Paranoia Parade The main protagonists are Licorice Mannheim and Hershey Caramello, two monsters living in Memento Forest. The games are planned to be developed in the engine Danmakufu. Pyo states this project is a homage or tribute to both the Touhou Project and Len'en Project (which itself is a tribute to Touhou Project) and will play similarly to those games. Drama In summer of 2015, Pyo was harassed on Tumblr for the accusation that he was copying another artist by the name of 海底囚人 (Deep-Sea Prisoner). Pyo was sent harmful messages claiming he was tracing, ripping off or copying the art style and characters of DSP, a popular developer in the RPG Maker community. Pyo closed his Tumblr accounts but the URLs were quickly reclaimed by others, continuing harassment and comparisons of his works. Pyo tried to apologize profusely and explain that he had not known about Deep-Sea Prisoner before creating his projects and that he is sorry for any trouble they caused to the community, DSP themselves and people upset by the coincidences in their art styles and misunderstanding. It is currently unknown if DSP was even aware of the incident or of Pyo himself. Since this event, Pyo stopped posting on Tumblr entirely and seemed to have come back into the public view after a hiatus during 2016, primarily posting on his FC2 website and Twitter instead. These kinds of messages comparing them to DSP still continue to this day, though in lesser amounts. Due to it causing anxiety in remembering the Tumblr drama, Pyo politely asks people to refrain from doing this. Though he still does not harbor any ill-will towards DSP or their fandom. Trivia * He often tweets "I love Eris". * He has stated he is a pigeon. This is also evident in his handle Pyohato, literally meaning "Pyo pigeon". * He mainly uses the software Paint Tool SAI for his art. * He seems to be a fan of the series: Megaman, Puyo Puyo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Land of the Lustrous, Touhou Project, Len'en project, Cookie Run, Kirby, Pokemon, Homestuck, Panty and Stocking, Hollow Knight, Undertale/Deltarune, Steven Universe, Villainous, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Di Gi Charat, Yume Nikki and Ace Attorney. * His favorite genre of music is electro swing. * He is half-Jamaican, as stated in a deleted tweet. * His favorite birds are the King of Saxony bird-of-paradise, Adélie penguin and the rock dove. * His favorite video game is Sonic Adventure 2. Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * Pixiv * Youtube * Drawr * Curiouscat (deactivated) * Uchinokomato.me * Ko-fi * Picarto * Redbubble * Instagram * DeviantArt * Pawoo * Newgrounds * Toyhou.se Category:About Category:People